safe and sound
by Aqua1024
Summary: you were in the mansion the hetaoni mansion. little did you know that things were only going to get weirder. (i suck at summary's and i still don't know how to put in a/n's! oh yha and i don't own hetalia or hetaoni or safe and sound by Taylor Swift!)
1. Chapter 1

You were in the mansion with everyone else, Romano and Spain were in a alternate time loop,Italy and America were looking for England...and you couldn't shake the feeling that something bad would happen. you never told anyone but you could use magic even thought you were italy and romanos little strongest gift was seeing the future which wasen't working right becuase of thouse stupid for the first time scence you enterd the mansion with everyone you decided to lissen to your instinks.

"Germany, Japan... i think we should go looking for America, Italy, and England."

"why (name) the should be fine." Germany replied with a curious look in his eyes.

You bit your bottom lip 'should I tell them...no, not yet'

"i just have a really bad feeling please" you begged anf looked at him with you pleading (e/c) orbs. you knew he couldent resist this look becuase it had worked on him sence you were small.

"Fine, lets go" he replyed in defeat.

"Thank you!" You practicly screached as you glomped him. With that you Germany and Japan left on your search for your brother.

~supper short time skip~

You Germany and Japan were walking down the hall when you felt something in you snap. You screeached and fell to the floor.

"(NAME)!" Japan and Germany yelles as the flew to your side. When the reached you whitch only took about two seconds you were sobing. you knew, you just knew that italy was dead or dieing.

"(name)...Are...you...okay?"Japan asked worryed.

"ITALY!"You yelled as you shot to your feet and dashed tward the basement.

~another incedably short time skip~

You burst in the room with America and England who apper to be looking for something but you ran right past them to another room where you found Italy laying cold and pail on the ground but alive... the pain in your chest you knew he wouldent servive.

"Fratello"You wistperd as you sat down next to him and put his head in your lap.

"(Name)... i'm sor.."

"Hey none of that... your going to make it." You said cutting him off.

"You just need a good nights rest... I know i'll sing you a lullaby" You continued to speek as he started to faid.

"How about i sing the one you sung for me whenever there was a war?" He noded slightly. you could tell he was at deaths door and only had seconds of noy the backgroung you heard what you thought was Englanf saying something along the lines of "sorry (blank)but (blank) no longer see". you didn't care you just wanted your brother to live but you knew better. You started to sing.

"I remember tears streaming down your face

When I said, "I'll never let you go"

When all those shadows almost killed your light

I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"

But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight"

~Perspective change! England i choose you!~

I couldn't see any more but I could hear perfectly and I knew I heard some one other that America Germany and Japan,

"Just close your eyes

The sun is going down

You'll be alright

No one can hurt you now

Come morning light

You and I'll be safe and sound"

I swor I heard (Name) singing.

"Guys... do you hear that?" I said and asumed everyone was staring at me like I was a nothing more than a wanker.

"Yha dudes, didn't (Name) come runing in here earlyer?"

"Don't you dare look out your window, darling,

Everything's on fire

The war outside our door keeps raging on

Hold on to this lullaby

Even when the music's gone

Gone"

"Jha I hear singing now." Germany stated.

Someone I asume America lead me over to the sound of the singing.

"Just close your eyes

The sun is going down

You'll be alright

No one can hurt you now

Come morning light

You and I'll be safe and sound"

As we got closer i swear it got brighter but that was imposible i had gone blind only moments ago so why could i see light?

"What's with that bloody bright light?" I asked out of stupidity.

"! don't know but you'll never beleave what i'm seing now dude!" America said awstruck.

"Well what do you..."

"Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh

La La (La La)

La La (La La)

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh

La La (La La)"

All at once i could see. The bright glow was the magic of a angel... and that angel was (Name).

"You see an angel don't you?" I said America looked at me.

"Dude I thought you were blind!"

"I was but she's using healing magic probible subconcusly"

"What? but how can (name) be an angel? She's the contry of (name of contry)"

"Just close your eyes

You'll be alright

Come morning light,

You and I'll be safe and sound..."

"I dont know"

~your pov~

I heard voices geting closer but I didn't care. as I sang i felt more and more power building in me.

I couldent explain it but I felt light as a fether, like I could fly into the hevens if I wanted. I felt somthing on my back a soft a silk but i ignored it and poured the last of my energy into the song to give italy a peaceful send of. yet the more i sang the less pain i felt almost... like... he... was coming back.

"Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh. [x7]"

I finished and opend my eyes, tears streamg down my face when I relised I was in a pure wight dress, and surounded in magical light. I looked at italy as he opend his eyes he looked at me and said "you look beautiful sorella" before he fell into a peaceful sleep, and before i passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

you woke up on someones back...'where am i?, what hapend? why are there fethers on my face?'

you slowly lifted your head to look around.

"oh your up angel." you heard england ask.

"yha... why did you call me angel?" you asked confused.

"well... look at your back and tell me what you see."

you looked over your sholder and sreaked, you had wings pure wight wings!

"ow! did you have to scream? now i think i'm deaf." he joked trying to lighten the mood.

"england"you paused"what happend to italy?" you asked sudenly remebering your fratello.

he was silent "Arthure! what happend to Feli!?" you yelled jumping off his sholders and turning

aroung only to see him limp in germanys arms.

"fratello?"you wistpered

"he's just asleep dont worry (name)" america reasured you.

"you save him you know... with your magic."england remarked, your (e/c) eye's widend.

"how did you..."

"know you have magic? well you have wings, returnd my sight, and you saved italys life by singing,how could i not know." you were in shock. all your magic came from the fact that you were an angel. not even you had known that, 'cause how could you? england knew he could turn into an angel but he was older than you much older.

you stood there unable to talk still processing things in your mind then some one grabed your hand... it was italy. "sorrella why are you crying?" he said in a weak voice. you hadn't even relized it but you were.

"because i saved your life, i'm crying 'cause i'm happy" you lied because you didn't know why you were crying. you continued to walk twards the safe room when you heard something. 'don't go any ferther and keep quiet.'

"what was that?" you said quietly. everyone stoped and looked at you.

"what was what?" england asked.

"that voice it said 'don't go any ferther and stay quiet'... didn't you hear it?" everyone stared at you, with a consernd look on there face (well everyone except england he just looked curius) "i'm not crazy!" you practicly shouted. when you heard somethin shatter and foo steps raceing twards the group.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"see i told you guys!" you yelled as you ran throught the hall ways away from what ever was chasing you. "not now (name)!" Germany shouted as he ran with Italy in his arms.

'you can save them...'

'what? i-i can?' you thought when you heqrd the voice

'yes just slow down...'

"a-alright' you took a shakey breathe and slowed waiting for instruction.

'good... now your going to need to give something up...'

you froze, 'give something up?! what do i have left to give but my own life!' you shouted at the voice.

'exactly'

(America's pov)

we all heard that thing geting closer. i was scared, i the hero was scared. i was afrade Briton would try to save us again, and it would cost him more than his sight. i was afrade we'd loss Italy, and (name) would go insaine because of it. she's so young she shouldn't even be here to witness this. i looked around our group to make sure no one fell behin when i noticed that (name) was missing! "Dudes! where's (name)?" eveyone stoped and looked around. thats about when we noticed the foot steps that had been following us stoped...

"(NAME)!" Italy cried sudenly awake he jumped out of Germanys arms and fell to the floor in pain. i ran over and helped him up "Dude, a-are you okay?" he was sobing

"I-I can't feel (name) anymore" he sobed as he curled into a ball.

(your pov)

'well will you give you life to save everyone and get them out of this cursed place?'

i was shoked this voice wanted me to die to save my friends. 'i will' i thought back 'i'll do anything to save them... anything'

'as you wish little angel'

tears were streaming down my face as i prepared for that thing to come. i was not ready to die but if everyone was safe i was fine with it. i started to sing softly to calm my nerves as the foot steps got closer.

"you may have traped me here,

but you'll never have my spiret.

i am free in my dreams and in my mind,

i am free to go where ever i please,

even if you have me traped i'll break free..."

it was a short tune but it calmed me down when ever i felt traped. the foot steps stoped infrot of me. i paused for a second the looked up at the monster

"you can trap my body, but you can never have my soul!" i said i felt so much power in my body that it hurt.

then the world went dark...


	4. Chapter 4

hey guys! i decided to continue this and i finally figured out how to write a/n! so sorry i haven'y updated in a while but i had writers block.

* * *

Italy's p.o.v.

i couldn't feel her, i couldn't feel (name). i should be able to with the connection we have with her being my sorella, but all i felt was a hole in my chest.

"Italy... are you okay?" Germany moved closer to me it wasn't till then that i noticed i was crying.

"no, Doitsu i can't feel (name)" i started sobbing "it's like she's gone!"

i promised i would get everyone out but i can't do that if she's gone, she saved my life and now i can't pay her back. that's when i started to feel her again. i looked up and ran down the hall the others were after me but i didn't care. i just needed to see (name)

your p.o.v.

i was floating, and every thing was dark. i couldn't tell which way was up and which way was down so i just floated. that's when a new voice came to me.

"do you want to go back?" it asked, i know this i weird but i think I've heard that voice

"what?" i didn't know what it meant.

"do you want to go back to the world of the living?"

"si, i do... i don't want to stay, if i do fratello will be sad"

"then wish it."

"all i have to do is wish to go back and i will?"

"yes... just do me a favor and tell italy i say hi?"

"of course, but why can't you leave?"

"because i disappeared a long time ago"

"who are you?"

"Holy Rome" i was shocked, fratello knew him when he was just a boy how could he be here?

"si, i will"

"thank you" if i could see him i know he would have had a relieved smile. so i did as he told me and i wished to go back, and it worked. the down side to this is, all i could feel was pain.

* * *

haha! i leave you with another cliffhanger thingy! there will be more i'm just not sure when. any way please leave a comment and let me know if there are any mistakes. thanks for reading!


End file.
